THE LOVE, Gumballs fears
by lexboss
Summary: Gumball is afraid of something he can't take it of his mind, read and review and my beta is evelioandzgroup! takes place between chapter 3 and 4 of the love story:) warning! nicole x gumball! but no lemon.


**Am just made this chapter for a littlie moment for Nicole and gumball and how gumball feels about losing her. I know its short but just try to see what troubles gumball :) **

**it takes place in the love story between chapter 3 and 4.**

**i dont own the amazing world of gumball!**

* * *

Gumball sat up from his bed and sighed. He looked up to his ceiling.

He was able to move a little to his right—he would be able to see the ceiling and get lost in a daze of confusion, to know where his life was heading to.

_Where am I heading to_, he thought. His life was viewed by a telescope; no one would do anything but watch—or read.

It was midnight and he couldn't sleep, he was still thinking about his mother, Nicole; Nicole was his mom, his best friend, his other half to complete his life, and he just can't stop thinking of what's could happen if Nicole tells Richard about them. What if she tells Darwin and his sister, Anais—but they already know about them because Darwin told Gumball yesterday. He was okay with it—possibly _thrilled_ into the eyes of the common goldfish—and he's happy about it.

Even with Anais, who is the one to point out the wrong doings of his life and can't stand letting a mistake past; she's a prodigy, what could they expect? What _can_ they expect from Anais?—

_Oh, sure_, he thought. _She's just a person who is _miss_ goodie-two-shoes—and more or less a brat if you get on her bad side. Maybe if this is bad…Who am I kidding? This is wrong, but…this feels right. _

—And Richard? What if something goes wrong with Richard but Nicole doesn't know that since Darwin and Anais knew about them but Gumball didn't have the chance to tell her soon—not just now, but everything today?

Gumball sighed and got of off his bed and looked at Darwin, who was sleeping in his fishbowl.

Gumball smiled and said, gently with an easing tone, "Sleep well buddy". He then walked quietly out of the room—it's easy since cats are sneaky animals; they are the masters of stealth. He walked downstairs and went over to the kitchen and sat on the chair. It brought him back certain memories from the past.

He even remembers Anais walking—her first steps were taken a big precaution with Nicole. She would make sure she was able to walk safely since she didn't want her to get hurt. Anais was smart, even as a baby; she examined the room and knew her way around. One time, Anais played hide-and-seek with Nicole and Anais was impossible to find. She thought Anais ran away so she called the police, until Anais came out in a big surprise. She scared Nicole half to death. Gumball was there to see it. It was a happy time for the family.

He sighed, he doesn't know what do to if things go wrong; he loves him mother, he loves her very much that he wants to go and tells her he loves her…but he can't. Richard was there and if he ever says that in front of him, then things won't end well—it's not wrong to say that you love your mother, but saying it in such an un-ordinary way is one way to get the wrong idea on how much you _do_ love her. Plus, Nicole had told Gumball she will talk to Richard when the right time comes. But Gumball was thinking when it will come. What if his dad gets angry and hurts his mom, or worse, he would call the police? Gumball still loves his dad, but he is too afraid if he ever finds out about him and Nicole. What made him _more_ scared was yesterday, he overheard Tobias and Jamie talking about a family who had been taken away.

**_Flash back_**

**_The cause was simple: Incest between a mother and a son in an open sexual relationship._****_ He re-imagined it. Gumball put away his books in his locker and was about to close it, but he heard Tobias and Jamie talking._**

**_"Man, poor family. The parents gone to jail and their kids had been taken away," Tobias talking to Jamie._**

**_"I know, and it was all because their son, _**_**12 years old**_**_, was making out with his own mom. I mean give the kid credit for scoring a milf, but how disgusting incest is. I'd tell," she said, locking her fists in—well, if she had fingers to begin with—"if I ever find anyone who's making out with their mom, I would tell the police. No talking out of it. It's disgusting and wrong. I don't care how they feel about each. I don't care if they call _**_**that**_**_ love. It's not love; it's disgusting, even for me. I know a lot of weird stuff." _**

**_"You got that right," Tobias said, "I gotta get going, see ya," and he walked away._****_ Gumball closed his locker door and stood there in shock; he couldn't believe of what he just heard about a _**_**family**_**_ being arrested just by _**_**incest**_**_. Gumball just stood there for few minutes before Anais came._**

**_"Gumball, are you ok?" she asked, but it stopped Gumball from his thought and look at her, "Oh yeah, I'm fine, let's go," he said, and they walked into class—definitely not together since they knew better than that._**

**_End of flash back_**

Gumball couldn't stop thinking about the family who had been arrested. He doesn't want to lose her, and he doesn't want to lose his family and the strange thing is he hasn't seen Penny in school for days. Back then, it would be a bizarre paradox, now…he just didn't care. He loves Nicole and always has. "I love my mom so much, I really don't want to lose her," he said and started crying, he was surprised when he felt warm blue arms around him.

"I love you too, and you won't lose me, Gumball." It was Nicole hugging him, while Gumball hugging her back, and cried on her chest; she is wearing her nightgown and Nicole sat down and puts Gumball on her lap while he still cries. Nicole rubbed his back and told him everything's okay.

After a few minutes later, Gumball had stop crying. He looked at Nicole, who had a worried face. She worried about him, not each other. Nothing more would devastate her more if she never could see him again, but that's now. Right now, he is scared, and her job, as a mother, is to comfort him.

"Honey, you want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked. Nicole wanted to know what's wrong with him; she is so worried that he was crying. She wants to make sure he's okay.

Gumball looked at her before saying, "I-I-I just don't want to lose y-y-you, mom…and I don't know what would I do if they take you away f-f-from me if they found out!" he said crying and Nicole hugged him tighter.

"Don't worry, Gumball. I'm not going anywhere. Our secret is safe. Don't _you_ worry, I will talk to Richard when the right moment comes, and I'll talk to Anais and Darwin too, if they don't accept us…then I don't care, because all what matters is I love you, Gummypuss," she said, kissing his forehead.

At that moment, Gumball wanted to tell her about Darwin and Anais knowing about them, but he decided to tell her later. He would need to tell her when the right time comes, and right now, he just wants to kiss and spend time with her.

"Mom? Did I wake you?" he said since he really didn't want to bother her because he wanted to let her sleep.

"No. I was going to get a glass of water, but don't worry, you didn't wake me," she said. They kissed on the lips and soon they pulled away. "You want to go back to bed?" she asked and he shook his head, "I don't want to leave you, mom. I don't want to let you go," he said hugging her. Nicole hugged him back and thought of something.

She said "How about we watch a movie?" and he nodded. Nicole carried Gumball and sat him on the couch and said "I'm going to get some snakes, okay?" with a smile and Gumball smiled back.

Nicole went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of soda and bag of popcorn. She placed the bag of popcorn in the microwave. After it was done, she went back to the living room with the popcorn and soda.

She sat next to Gumball and she placed the soda and the popcorn on the coffee table and they sat close to each other.

"Mom, do you think they won't see us?" Gumball asked worried, but Nicole knew he was talking about Richard—Darwin and Anais are different, if one of them would wake up and see what's going on is a different occurrence since they two are pretty heavy sleepers.

"No, honey, they won't. They are heavy sleepers, so they won't wake till morning," she said with a smile and he smiled back. Nicole grabbed the remote and turn on the TV and they saw a movie about The Lord of the Rings.

When they watched, Gumball would sometimes kiss her on the cheek without warning her and they would kiss on the lips and make out, but they are lucky that everyone was sleeping so they can enjoy time alone.

When the movie ended, Nicole turned off the TV and look at Gumball, who was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing…it's just that you always know how to make me feel better whenever I'm sad or crying. I love you, more than anything else, mom," he said. Nicole wanted to cry for what Gumball said. This is the first time he said those words, "I love you."

"Gumball I love you so much, I will always be with you no matter what happens," she said and hugged him before kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss.

They pulled away: "Gumball, when I talk to Richard about us, someday, and if things go well, I'm going to ask him if he wouldn't mind if you slept with me, in my room, so you won't have to worry about losing me. You will see me every night. And don't worry about Richard, he can sleep in your room—or on the couch since he usually likes being there," she said with a blush.

Gumball just looked at her, before hugging her, he said, "Thank you, mom. I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Gummypuss," she said while rubbing his back.

They soon pulled away and they just stared at each other. They were both blushing on their face, but for awhile, before Gumball broke the silence, "I guess we should go to bed?" he said.

Nicole looked at the clock and was surprised it was 3:43a.m., "Yes, we should. It's very late," she told him and they stood up, cleaning what was left with the popcorn—the mess they made—before they head upstairs.

Nicole walked to her room, with Gumball behind her, she looked down at him, "Umm, Gumball, I said will talk to Richard someday, but that doesn't mean right now," she said in a whisper.

Gumball smiled: "I know I just want to kiss you good night." he said and she smiled. Nicole, first, got under the covers of her bed, being careful not to wake Richard up, and Gumball stood next to her and kissed her soft blue cheek. Nicole gave him a peak of her lip, saying "Tomorrow night we can go to the park, okay?" she said.

He nodded, "Sure, thanks, mom, good night," he said. "Good night, Gummypuss," she said and closed her eyes. Gumball kissed her cheek, just one more time before he walked quietly out of the room and walked back to his bedroom where Darwin is. Sometimes he should just appreciation what he has right now. He doesn't know how long he will have it before it is taken away from him. We all don't know, just yet.

* * *

**Ok so yeah am sorry if am taking so long to updated the love but my beta will be of and I will not update till he returns, but don't worry it will be updated I promise and thanks to EvelioandZgroup for helping me with the story:) and hope everything gose well! also I would like to thank damntohell29 for helping me with ideas:) so those two deserve all the credit:) thank you, so as I said the love will be updated soon I promise! and thanks again EvelioandZgroup:)**


End file.
